A Diffrent Monster
by Brynnifer
Summary: A devastating blow to JJ's family minor character death


A/N There is a WONDERFUL organization called The Cure Starts Now, it supports the type of cancer that is mentioned in this story. If you get a chance, go and visit the website. I'm sure they would love your support, the kids defiantly would! I hope I did the children and families justice in writing this fic, but I know I could never come close. I also hope I don't offend anyone as this is not my intention.

Here is the link for The Cure Starts Now: .org/

A/N I wrote this in about an hour, which means no beta! All mistakes are mine and mine alone. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: Yep, don't own them, never will

**A Different Monster**

JJ sat in the large rocking chair next to her three year old son's bed, gently stroking his swollen hand. She wanted so badly to hold him but the last time she had tried, the toddler had cried out in fear and agonizing pain. She couldn't put her son through that again. Instead, she sat there with him, hours on end; alternating between caressing his hand and his now bald head.

It had been just over eleven months ago when she had Will had received the devastating diagnosis. Henry had suddenly begun wobbly, he had begun having trouble chewing and swallowing and one day, both parents noticed how weak his left leg appeared. The little boy seemed to considerably favor his right leg, limping all around, the same for his left arm. When JJ went to take Henry to school the next day and found the little boy could no longer walk a few feet without falling down, she rushed him into the pediatrician's office. Her heart skipped more than a few beats when Dr. Maller announced the little boy had failed the neurological exam and that he needed to go for a CT scan immediately. Twenty four hours later, JJ, Will and Henry found themselves in the Neuro-Oncology ward at Children's National Medical Center facing a grim diagnosis:

Diffuse Intrinsic Pontine Glioma or DIPG. As gently as they could, the medical team told JJ and Will what to prepare themselves for, that they were more than likely going to lose their child. The median survival rate for Henry's type of cancer was ten months, with a thirty-seven% at one year at diagnosis. Even less at two years. JJ didn't hear anymore after that, she had collapsed crying into Will's arms.

Eleven months later, and JJ smiled at her little boy, he had beaten the median survival rate. Yet, the blonde knew the sad reality; her son did not have much time left. She knew they would not be leaving the hospital this time. They had come into the hospital three days ago, Henry had suddenly stopped breathing, Garcia had been watching him while JJ and Will had gone out for a rare date. The ambulance had rushed the boy to the hospital where he had resuscitated and admitted in the PICU until his parents could arrive. Garcia had been full of tears as JJ rushed up to her, apologizing up and down, all JJ could tell her was that it wasn't her fault. Deep down, they all knew it was coming. Six hours later, Henry woke up. The little boy had lost his vision two months before, but he knew his mother, his father and his aunts and uncles. When JJ lifted him he cried out in pain, the paramedics having had to break his ribs when they administered CPR. JJ, instead, laid down next to him, and watched as Henry felt around with his fingers, searching his mothers face, feeling her features. She smiled as he grasped her wedding ring, and played with her hair. It was something that he had always loved to do. It wore him out, ten minutes later, he had fallen asleep, his favorite stuffed animal, a bear dressed as a police officer, tucked under his arm. Both JJ and Will knowing he would probably not open his eyes again. That night both of them had agreed with the Oncology team to move Henry to the Children's hospital hospice ward

"Agent Jareau?" JJ's head shot up at the mention of her name. She saw a nurse entering the room. "Can I get you anything?" The woman asked.

JJ shook her head reaching over and tucking Henry's favorite blanket over him. "No, I'm okay. Thank you." She whispered.

"Agent Hotchner called. He wanted to let you know that the team is on the way back from Dallas, they will be here as soon as they land." The oncology department had obviously informed the hospice staff of JJ's job and the BAU's involvement with Henry's care. Not since his diagnosis, had JJ ever felt alone. Will was constantly at her side, the only reason he wasn't right now was because Dr. Wright, Henry's oncologist had pulled him out briefly had expressed his worry for JJ. The agent hadn't eaten in a day. Will had ran downstairs to grab something, anything for his wife, and to let himself have a breakdown before he had to be strong again.

Again JJ nodded. "Thank you." What else could she say? She was not in the mood to have a conversation with anyone. Then something popped into her mind. "Is he in any pain?" She whispered.

"He is on a lot of medicine to prevent that; I don't think he is feeling much." The nurse smiled warmly.

"He is supposed to plan my funeral." She paused. "It's not supposed to this way. I'm not supposed to plan my baby's funeral." She had seen death so many times in so many different evil ways, but this, this was so much worse. "I've worked with a team at the FBI where we investigate the worst of the worst. Some of the criminals we profile, you wouldn't believe what they've done, the crimes they are capable of. These monsters are often described as inhuman by some of their victims' families. Every time we chase someone new I always think this is the worse of the worst. And then my son was diagnosed with Cancer. And I knew what a monster was. But this time, I couldn't handcuff it, or take it off to jail and forget about it. No, I had to watch it slowly take away what I loved the most. Humans are hateful and murderous, what is happening to my son that is inhuman."

The nurse shook her head. "No, no it's not. And nothing I can say will take away the pain or make Henry better. The three years he's had though, have been great from what I've been told. How many toddlers get to go to the FBI on a daily basis? Or have Disney World rented out for them for an entire night? I heard Agent Rossi arranged that. He got to play football with the Redskins, and he has got two loving parents that would give the world for him. Not to mention how many aunts and uncles. His life might be short, but it's a great life."

JJ was in tears and nodded. "Thank you." She looked over at the nurse with bright red hair and green eyes. Her name tag read "Faith."

Ten minutes later, Will returned a turkey and Swiss cheese sandwich, chips and a Sprite in hand for JJ.

"Babe?" He whispered, kneeling beside her and offering her the food, hoping she would take them, but knowing she wouldn't.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat JJ. Dr. Wright is worried about you." He encouraged.

"She doesn't need to worry about me."

"You're not doing him any good by not taking care of yourself."

JJ sniffed before looking at her husband. "It's our last night with our son, how can you think about eating?"

Will looked at her confused. "JJ, how do you know its our last.."

"Because he's my son!" She was shaking with fear, anger, and exhaustion, "he's my son." She whispered before Will took her in his arms allowing her to break down.

As he held her in his arms, he looked at his boy and knew she was right, his child was suffering, it wasn't fair and he wondered if the little boy was holding on for them.

"JJ, we have to tell him it's okay to go. He's hanging on for us." He remembered reading something when Henry was first diagnosed about terminally ill children. That it was observed that many children seemed to wait for permission to move on. He wanted to give Henry that. Ease his suffering even if it made theirs insurmountable. In his arms, he felt his wife stiffen, and nod. He grabbed her hand and led her back over to Henry's bedside.

"Henry." Will took his hand, while JJ stroked his head. "Its okay boy, you go on, mommy and daddy aren't mad at you." JJ smiled listening to her husband. "We are so proud of you son." He paused not bothering to wipe away the tears that had started falling. "Go play Henry." There was only so much they could say to a three year old, even if the three year old was unconscious. "We love you."

Minutes later, the staff rushed in, alarmed at the SATS the toddler was showing, but knowing they could do knowing to stop the inevitable. However, the parents stopped them and less than an hour later, JJ and Will knew their son was finally at peace.

JJ wasn't sure how long she sat with her son, how long she held his hand, she knew Hotch had come in and hugged her, as had the rest of the team, but she didn't hear what they had said. She felt Emily and Reid and Garcia, she knew Rossi had insisted on taking care of the funeral expenses. When she finally was able to stand up and walk away from her son, the clock on the wall read three in the morning. Henry had died at eight forty two in the evening. Will wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her down the hall, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Wait." She whispered, suddenly remembering something. "I need to thank someone." She walked over to the nurses' desk.

"Agent Jareau." Maria, the charge nurse who had become accustomed to seeing JJ looked up to see JJ at her desk. "I'm so sorry."

"I.. there was a nurse, I need to thank her."

"Sure. Did you get her name?"

JJ shook her head, unable to remember the nametag at that moment. "She had red hair, green eyes. About my height."

"We don't have a nurse matching that description sweetie."

"Faith.. her name was Faith." JJ shook her head, "I saw her nametag."

Maria looked confused. "Five years ago, a nurse worked here named Faith. She passed away though. I don't see how.."

JJ closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, it didn't matter right then who the person was. "It's okay, thank you."

Faith.. faith had come to see her little boy, had reassured her Henry knew he was loved, and had a good life, that his parents, aunts and uncles do everything that could for him. Faith was Henry's angel. Just like Henry was now theirs.


End file.
